Sebuah Kutukan
by sacchiko
Summary: Kutukan hanyalah bualan, Hinata. Tak akan ada yang terjadi pada kita berdua. Tidak meskipun Haruno Sakura membayangi kita berdua. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

_**A **__**request from my imouto, Sachan**_

_**Happy Read, Imouto!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Kutukan**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kutukan hanyalah bualan, Hinata. Tak akan ada yang terjadi pada kita berdua. Tidak meskipun Haruno Sakura membayangi kita berdua. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tersungkur. Perih menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya seolah tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Badannya nyeri tiada tara di sana-sini. Kedua tangannya serasa diinjak sampai remuk. Dan lagi, rasanya ia baru saja dihantam dengan beton di puncak kepalanya. Tak heran darah mengucur deras dari beberapa bagian tubuh semulus porselennya. Kini rasa sakit itu bertambah. Janin di dalam rahimnya menendang-nendang keras tanpa ampun. Ya, ia sedang hamil tua. Tapi Sakura bukanlah sosok yang cengeng, maka jangan heran bila ia tak meneteskan setitik air mata pun di tengah rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Sakura pun mencoba berdiri.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipinya. Helai-helai rambut merah mudanya pun bergerak seirama gerakan tangan sang Uchiha muda. Sakura terhuyung, ia kembali tersungkur. Helai-helai rambut tadi jatuh berlawanan arah dengan gerakan tangan sang Uchiha muda. Ruam kemerahan pun tampak jelas tercetak di pipinya.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak menangis. Tidak sama sekali. Air matanya telah dikuras habis oleh kejamnya hidup. Spesifiknya, oleh Uchiha Sasuke—suaminya. Hanya sang Uchiha muda yang mampu menguras sumur air matanya. Hanya sang Uchiha muda, dan kejamnya ia.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mencoba bangkit sembari bertanya lirih.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" nada bicaranya tetap sama.

"Bukankah aku istrimu?" ia mengadu tatapan sendunya dengan sorot kegelapan dari _onyx _Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup. Cukup sudah ia simpan unek-uneknya di lubuk hati yang terdalam. Semuanya harus diungkap mulai saat ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" ia menaikkan satu oktaf dari nada bicara yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

Sasuke memandangnya jijik. "Kenapa?" ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura, "Kenapa katamu?" ia menarik dagu sang istri.

"Karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Karena kau membuatku terdepak dari Uchiha! Karena kau menjauhkanku dari Hyuuga Hinata! Karena kau mengandung anak sialan itu!" ia menyentakkan wajah cantik tersebut.

Untuk kalimat terakhir, Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata yang telah mengering entah berapa lamanya. Ini anaknya, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghinanya, termasuk suaminya. Bayangkan, ibu mana yang tega mendengar hinaan untuk anaknya? "Ini anakmu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mencoba bersabar dengan menambahkan embel-embel sayang pada nama suaminya.

"Tapi aku tak sadar sewaktu melakukannya, Sakura!" ia membentak wanita cantik itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura terisak. Hatinya masih nyeri mendengar hinaan dari sang suami untuk anaknya.

"Meskipun begitu ini tetap anakmu! Kau tak berhak menghinanya!" Sakura meneriakinya.

"Peduli setan!" balas Sasuke. "Aku tak pernah berharap mempunyai anak darimu!" ia menjauhi Sakura.

"Apa karena aku bukan seorang Hyuuga Hinata?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Nada bicaranya turun satu oktaf, membuat tanyanya terdengar seolah rajukan dari seorang bocah. "Benar, kan?" ia tersenyum paksa.

"Ya, ya, kau benar!" tidak dengan Sasuke, ia tidak menurunkan satu oktaf pun dari nada bicaranya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menganggapku? Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada frustasi. "Aku. Aku yang mencintaimu, Sasuke!" ia kembali menangis.

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang ia letakkan di meja beberapa menit lalu, ia belum "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Sama sekali tidak," ia memainkannya.

"Lalu, lalu kenapa kau menikahiku?" Sakura berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kalimat tanyanya di tengah tangis yang menerjangnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Formalitas, Sakura! Formalitas!" Sasuke membanting gelas tersebut hingga pecah berantakan. Beberapa pecahannya menancap di kaki Sakura, membuat wanita cantik itu meringis. "Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana formalitas dijunjung tinggi dalam Uchiha?" ia menendang pecahan-pecahan tersebut.

"Kini sudah saatnya semuanya berakhir. Aku telah menikahimu sehingga nama keluargaku telah bersih sepenuhnya. Statusmu dan anak itu pun jelas. Jadi, aku ingin kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku. Aku akan segera menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata," kalimat barusan seolah menjadi tombak yang menghujam Sakura. Yang benar saja, setelah ia disiksa selama tujuh bulan, tidak dianggap, dan sedang hamil tua, ia diusir dengan cara seperti ini? Dengan alasan seperti ini? Uchiha benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap sebagai manusia!

"Aku bilang, pergi!" Sasuke menyeret Sakura keluar menuju pintu gerbang. Sakura yang sudah tidak sanggup melakukan perlawanan hanhya bisa meronta-ronta sambil menahan sakit. Sesekali Sasuke mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya atau menjambak rambutnya lalu menyentakkannya. Sungguh, apabila Sakura diberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang segalanya, maka ia akan memilih untuk membesarkan anaknya seorang diri tanpa sudi menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Oh, betapa cinta telah membodohinya.

Sasuke membanting tubuh penuh luka Sakura di luar pintu gerbang. Samar-samar terlihat raut wajah Sakura yang meringis kesakitan, ia memegangi perut buncitnya. "Jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi, perempuan hina!" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersungkur di luar pintu gerbang. Ia mengunci gerbang besar itu dan menggemboknya, lalu melangkah arogan menuju salah satu rumah milik klan Uchiha yang ditinggalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan deras turun dengan acuhnya.

Sakura masih meringis kesakitan, perlahan ia mencoba untuk duduk. Masih dengan memegangi perut buncitnya, ia berseru, "AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, UCHIHA SASUKE! AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN HIDUP DENGAN KESENGSARAAN SEPERTI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU! TUHAN AKAN MENGUTUKMU, UCHIHA! MENGUTUKMU!"

Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia mendengar sumpah serapah milik Sakura barusan serta bunyi guntur dan melihat kilatan petir yang mengiringinya. Tapi ia tak pernah ambil pusing. Kutukan hanyalah bualan untuk Uchiha. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya yang bertengger di atas meja, dipencetnya tombol-tombol imut di atasnya.

"_Halo, Sasuke?" _Mikoto Uchiha menyapa anak bungsunya.

"_Kaa-san_, besok tolong carikan baju pengantin untuk aku dan Hinata. Aku akan pulang," sasuke melirik jendela tinggi di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan makhluk _pink _yang tertatih-tatih berjalan menjauhi rumah miliknya.

"_Kau sudah mengusir perempuan itu?" _Mikoto bertanya antusias.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa besok, _Kaa-san,_" Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan makhluk _pink _itu lagi. Kini makhluk itu tersungkur. Pingsan, mungkin. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. Lalu ia menyeringai kembali. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali memperoleh kebebasannya tanpa istri tidak berguna di sampingnya.

Ia kembali menyentuh poselnya. "Buang wanita di depan rumahku ke dalam hutan."

Tapi Sasuke, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa do'a orang yang tersiksa akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan?

.

.

.

Hinata mematut refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Kanan, anggun. Kiri, anggun. Ia berputar sekali lagi untuk memastikan dirinya benar-benar terlihat cantik dan anggun di pesta pernikahannya nanti. Ia tak mau ada cela sedikit pun yang menempel pada sosok cantiknya. Hinata tersenyum puas—membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dengan balutan gaun perak-birunya. Segera saja ia keluar dari _fitting room_.

"Sasuke-_kun!_" serunya riang. Tangan-tangan berbalut sarung tangan perak dengan sedikit sentuhan biru mudanya menjinjing sedikit bagian bawah gaun mewah tersebut hingga _high heels _perak bertali biru mudanya terpampang jelas. Oh, siapa pun pasti iri melihat gaun dan _high heels _tersebut begitu cocok dikenakannya sampai-sampai ia terlihat bagai putri raja yang _nyasar _entah kemana.

"Ya, Hinata?" Sasuke keluar dari _fitting room _berjarak dua bilik di sebelahnya. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk mengancingkan kemeja biru tuanya. Dirapikannya dasi yang bertengger di lehernya, berikut jas yang dikenakannya. Barulah ia memandang Hinata.

"Ba—bagaimana?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kebalikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" Hinata mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke-_kun -_nya.

"Eh—itu cocok untukmu," Sasuke berkomentar singkat—padahal hatinya sudah kebat-kebit tak karuan melihat pemandangan menawan di hadapannya. Ia kemudian berbalik menuju _fitting room _yang tadi ditempatinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Kalau kau menyukainya, ambil saja. Aku akan memakai yang ini."

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memandang sosoknya di cermin. Tampan. Ia tampan seperti biasanya. Lalu ia tersenyum mengejek. _Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha? _Ia segera menanggalkan jasnya. Dilemparnya jas hitam tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Jasnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Ia menggeram kesal. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat ambil jasnya!" ia mengoceh masih dengan memandangi sosoknya di cermin. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Sakura, kau dengar—Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut. Mana Sakura? Bukankah tadi ia melihat sosoknya di cermin? Tunggu, ini _fitting room? _Bukankah ia sedang berada di rumahnya? Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh. Yang benar saja, ia merasa seolah-olah sedang berada di rumah lamanya bersama Sakura? Oh, halusinasi bodoh. Sasuke mendecak. Disambarnya jas yang sedang berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari _fitting room. _Baru saja ia menutup pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya. "Sasuke-_kun!_" Sasuke menoleh. _Astaga, _batinnya. Sakura, Sakura di depannya!

Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa berada di depannya? Ia sungguh yakin, _onyx-_nya telah melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis itu diseret ke dalam _jeep _lalu dibuang ke dalam hutan. Tapi, tapi apa ini?

"Sasuke-_kun? Daijobuka?_" Hinata mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar. _Bukan Sakura? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia segera mengubah raut wajahnya seperti biasa. Disentuhnya jemari tangan lembut milik Hinata di atas pipinya, "Hn. _Daijobu, _Hinata. Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke menarik lembut Hinata.

"O—oke," sebenarnya Hinata agak khawatir dengan kondisi calon suaminya barusan, tapi batinnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya, kadang batinmu salah mengira.

.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha sabar menghadapi macetnya jalan raya Konoha. Tapi—ugh!—siapa sih yang tahan begitu terjebak macet? Ayolah, mendengar namanya saja pasti kita bakal kehilangan semangat. Dan inilah Sasuke, dengan—berusaha—sabarnya ia rela duduk di atas jok satu jam lebih lamanya bersama dengan sang calon istri demi terbebas dari macet.

Hinata menoleh ke arah calon suaminya. Sasuke terlihat gelisah, dahinya berkerut, bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan decakan, berkali-kali melirik jam tangan, berkali-kali ia melongok ke luar kaca mobil, dan berkali-kali ia menerima panggilan dengan nada bicara frustasi dari poselnya. Sebagai calon istri yang baik, tentu ia akan menenangkan calon suaminya, betul kan?

Maka ia memulai percakapan, "Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Tatapannya fokus pada jam tangannya, lalu beralih pada barisan mobil-mobil di depannya.

"Apa gaun tadi terlihat bagus untukku?" Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya. Sungguh kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke, masih terlihat gelisah.

Hinata tak puas, "Sasuke-_kun…_"

"APA SIH, HINATA?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Ia membentak Hinata secara spontan. "Kalau kau bertanya tentang gaun pernikahan, lain kali saja. Ada _meeting _yang lebih penting dari hal sepele itu," ia berkata dingin.

Sasuke baru saja terbebas dari macet, dilajukannya mobil hitam tersebut secepat mungkin.

Hinata tertunduk. Apa salah jika ia berusaha menenangkan calon suaminya? "_Demo… _Sasuke-_kun—_" Sasuke segera memotongnya, "Kubilang, LAIN KALI!" Hinata tertunduk lebih dalam. Ia mencengkeram erat _blouse_-nya. Bahunya berguncang. Ia menangis. Menangis karena Sasuke-nya membentaknya.

"Oh, Hinata. Ayolah, jangan cengeng!" Sasuke memijat dahinya. Isak Hinata mulai terdengar. "Berhentilah menangis, Hinata," Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"Sasuke-_kun_—" ia terisak, "—baru sekali ini membentakku—" Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik, "—padahal aku hanya ingin—" Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata, "—Sasuke-_kun _lupa sesaat akan kegelisahannya," Hinata menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah orientalnya.

Sasuke tertohok. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kendali penuh atas setirnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku kalut."

Bodohnya, ia tak menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _awas!" Hinata berseru. Sasuke melihat lurus ke depan setirnya, tinggal hitungan detik sebuah mini bus berhasil menabraknya. Sasuke segera membanting setir ke kanan, tepat ke arah sebuah taman bermain—tepatnya seorang bocah kecil. Sasuke panik berlipat ganda.

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap pada rem mobilnya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Helloo~ ^o^**

**Saya bikin fic baru nih, **_**req **_**dari adik tercinta—Sachan, yang ngebet banget ama SasuHina ==**

**Berhubung saya bingung mo dibikin gimana, ya saya bikin aja kayak begene. **_**Sorry sorry**_** aja nih ya kalo nggak sreg, abisnya saya dikejer-kejer tugas laknat. Lagian tuh tugas udah saya tolak mentah-mentah masih aja ngejer (?) ==a**

**Alur mungkin atau memang belum jelas, biar saya jelasin. Di sini Sasuke dan Hinata bakal ditimpa kesiala bertubi-tubi dan hidup nggak tenang karena Sakura yang sakit hati sama Sasuke trus ngutuk bocah Uchiha satu itu. Contohnya aja chapter di atas waktu SasuHina berantem, hampir ketabrak minibus, sama yang terakhir itu tuh. Untuk **_**ending**_**-nya—apakah SasuHina bakal bebas dari kutukan ato enggak, kita liat aja nanti.**

**BTW, makaseh yang udah **_**review**_** ato yang baca dua fanfic baru saya di FNI: Bukan Cinderella dan Missing You. **_**Love you all**_**, deh :*** tapi maap yah, belom apdet lagi, eheheh ^^a**

_**So, mind to review?**_** Dapat pahala lhoo~**

**-sacha sacchi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Kutukan**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kutukan hanyalah bualan, Hinata. Tak akan ada yang terjadi pada kita berdua. Tidak meskipun Haruno Sakura membayangi kita berdua. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ada bau yang cukup menusuk mampir ke lubang hidungnya, sampai-sampai membikin alis Sasuke berkerut. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Langit-langit berwarna putih dengan dinding ber-_wallpaper _biru-putih menyambutnya. Kamarnya memang ber-_wallpaper _biru-putih, tapi bukan garis-garis vertikal seperti ini. Lalu ini kamar siapa?

Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk. Pening rasanya. Ia hampir terjatuh kalau saja tak berpegangan pada sisi ranjang. Sebentar, kenapa ranjang ini seperti ranjang milik rasien di rumah sakit? Memangnya ini rumah sakit, ya? Dan lagi, siapa yang dengan lancangnya mengganti bajunya dengan piyama polos seperti ini? Tch, sepertinya Sasuke benar berada di rumah sakit.

Sasuke merasakan sedikit perih di keningnya, ia pun menyentuhnya ragu-ragu. Empuk. Tapi sakit. Ternyata sebuah luka _nangkring _di sana dengan plester yang melintang, merekat erat pada sisi luar. Pipi serta kakinya juga terasa perih, lecet mungkin. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang cuma satu: Hinata.

"Tuan Uchiha, hendak ke mana?" seorang perawat mencegatnya tepat di daun pintu.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Di mana?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, berharap menemukan sosok calon istrinya. Tapi nihil. Yang ia dapat hanyalah sosok gadis-gadis centil yang cekikikan melihatnya.

"Nona Hyuuga? Akan saya tunjukkan nanti. Sekarang biar saya cek keadaan anda, oke?" perawat tersebut bergerak membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke cuek. Masa bodo dengan keadaannya, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata. Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan perawat tersebut. Biar deh tak tahu arah, masih ada resepsionis yang sudi menunjukkan seluk-beluk ruangan rumah sakit ini, kan?

"Tuan Uchiha, tunggu!" perawat itu dengan paniknya berlari kecil menjangkau Sasuke yang berjalan sembarang arah.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat bayangan di balik kaca bening yang memberinya batas. Perlahan diputarnya kenop pintu ruangan yang sekilas mirip dengan ruangannya. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan segera mengambil posisi di sebelah gadis yang terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang melintang di sekitar tubuhnya. Dielusnya lembut dan hati-hati rambut indigo panjang milik si gadis. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nama Hinata dengan frekuensi kecil.

"Lukanya parah—berbeda dengan anda yang hanya mengalami _shock _serta lukaringan. Terpaksa kami harus memasang alat bantu," Shizune—perawat yang tadi kita jumpai di depan ruangan Sasuke memberi sedikit penjelasan. Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Sasuke, akhirnya perawat berwajah imut ini mengalah dan mengantarkan Sasuke menuju kamar Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa. Tubuhnya masih belum kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas—meskipun hanya berjalan sejauh dua belas ruangan. Ia mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya sejenak sambil melirik jam dinding di sebelah televisi. Seketika itu juga ia terhenyak.

"Jam berapa insidennya terjadi?" ia bangkit menghampiri Shizune.

"Kecelakaannya? Sekitar jam sembilan—atau sepuluh, mungkin?" Shizune menelengkan kepalanya, sementara jemarinya masih mengontrol laju cairan dalam botol infus.

_Sial, _batin Sasuke. "Di mana _handphone_-ku?" Sasuke bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Mungkin ada di meja ruangan anda, Tuan," Shizune mencatat denyut nadi Hinata. Ketika ia menoleh untuk memandang Sasuke, pria itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Mema—lho, Tuan?"

.

.

.

"Sakon?" akhirnya setelah tiga puluh menit mencari,Sasuke menemukan ponsel miliknya di bawah bantal, entah siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya meletakkan di situ. Dan kini, ia tengah menghubungi salah satu bawahannya.

"_Oh, Tuan Muda. Saya turut prihatin atas insiden barusan—" _baru saja Sakon—si bawahan menjawab, Sasuke segera menyelanya.

"_Meeting-_nya?" Sasuke mengambil posisi di sofa. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, tubuhnya belum cukup kuat. Perlahan ia memijit keningnya.

"_Oh, itu… Direktur Namikaze membatalkan kerjasamanya," _terdengar nada gugup dari seberang. Jelas, Sakon belum cukup mental mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, hah?" dan Sasuke belum cukup kuat untuk berteriak memarahinya.

"_Anu—begini, setelah dua kali _meeting-_nya ditunda, mereka tak mau mempercayai Uchiha lagi. Yah, seperti merasa dibodohi—atau mungkin dibohongi. Mengingat _meeting _pertama anda tidak hadir, _meeting _kedua Karin—yang bertugas presentasi tidak hadir, dan _meeting _kali ini anda kembali tidak hadir_,_" _Sasuke benar-benar frustasi kali ini. Bisa-bisa hancurlah Uchiha miliknya.

"Kau tak menjelaskan insiden yang kualami, hah?" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya. Kepalanya terasa pening kembali begitu mendengar berita yang disampaikan Sakon.

"_Ka—kalau kami menjelaskannya, bisa-bisa berita tersebut tersebar dan sistem di Uchiha terancam goyah, Tuan Muda. Lagipula menurut berita yang kami dengar, Tuan Muda mengalami luka parah," _Sasuke bisa mendengar gemerisik dari seberang telepon. Sakon pasti dibantu teman-temannya untuk berbicara.

Merasa sia-sia menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya—Hinata-lah yang mengalami luka parah, Sasuke akhirnya berkata, "Oke, biar aku yang menangani yang satu ini."

"_Baiklah, Tuan Muda," _Sasuke mendengar banyak helaan nafas lega di seberang sebelum pembicaraan diputus.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke? Oh, aku tahu kenapa kau menghubungiku dan aku tak mau dengar apapun alasannya. Kau sudah membuang waktuku tiga kali dan aku sudah cukup kesal akan itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku yang membatalkan kerjasama kita, oke? Aku masih banyak urusan, jadi akan kututup—"_

"Jangan! Kumohon, dengarkan aku sekali saja, Naruto—" setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat Namikaze Naruto—direktur Namikaze yang bagaikan kereta _express _itu, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia kembali mengambil nafas, "—Dengar, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi. Aku tak sadarkan diri dan itulah yang menyebabkan _meeting_ kita batal. Jadi, aku mohon simpatimu, bisa kan?"

Naruto mengambil jeda, menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak mendengar apapun dari Naruto hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari direktur super aktif itu. _"Oke. Sebagai teman kecil yang baik, aku tentu akan bersimpati padamu. Tiga hari lagi, kita bertemu. Tidak ada penolakan," _wajah tampan Sasuke seketika berubah lebih terang seolah ditimpa cahaya bulan begitu mendengar kalimat barusan.

_._

_._

_._

Pagi ini, tepat setelah perbincangan dengan Namikaze Naruto tiga hari lalu, akhirnya Sasuke kembali mengadakan _meeting _dengan Namikaze. Dan sudah sepatutnya Sasuke mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada teman kecilnya itu, kalau bukan karena simpatinya mungkin Uchiha akan mendekati kehancuran.

Maka Sasuke melangkah keluar dari mobilnya—yang tentunya bukan dikemudikan olehnya, mengingat sindrom _over protective _Mikoto Uchiha kambuh begitu mengetahui insiden yang dialami putra bungsunya. Apalagi pagi ini, Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Siapa yang mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkan sasuke mengemudi?

Sasuke menggandeng lengan Hinata menuju ruang _meeting._ Jangan heran, sebagai calon istri yang cerdas, tentu Hinata juga dipersilahkan mengikuti _meeting, _bukan? Yah, walaupun kondisinya belum pulih benar.

Begitu mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sejuknya bukan main, para _staff _pun memberikan tanda penghormatan serta selamat datang kembali dengan membungkukkan badan. Sakon, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo serta merta menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Hinata sambil mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dan kawan-kawannya. Keluarga Uchiha—Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi yang hari ini berkenan mengikuti jalannya _meeting _pun memeluk dua sejoli ini bergantian. Segera saja Hinata terlibat perbincangan yang cukup mengasyikkan dengan Mikoto.

Sasuke yang teringat tujuannya datang ke ruangan ini pun memecah suasana, "Direktur Namikaze sudah datang?"

"Mereka akan datang sebenar lagi, _Otouto. _Tenang, Naruto 'kan orangnya santai," Itachi bergerak merangkul bahu adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

Mereka baru saja mengambil posisi untuk duduk sembari menyiapkan bahan presentasi saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Karin—yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan pintu, pun bergerak membukanya. Dan saat itulah Naruto menyapa serta menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan cengirannya. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

"Oh, apakah ini Hinata?" tanyanya begitu mendapati gadis berambut indigo dengan iris lavender berdiri di sebelah Mikoto. Ia pun bergerak mendekat dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ya. Hinata, kenalkan ini Naruto. Dia direktur utama Namikaze sekaligus teman kecil Sasuke. Naruto, ini Hinata, calon istri Sasuke," Itachi mengenalkan mereka berdua. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, kurasa kau tak salah pilih, Sasuke. Oh iya, kebetulan sekali aku juga membawa istriku, mungkin Hinata bisa berbincang dengannya?" malu-malu, akhirnya Naruto mengucapkannya. Seketika itu juga Mikoto dan Itachi menampilkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka.

"Hei, kau tak bilang jika kau sudah menikah? Tega sekali kau padaku," Itachi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto yang menjadi korban pun hanya menggumamkan 'aduh' kecil lalu kembali memamerkan cengirannya.

"Dan tega sekali kau melangkahi kedua putraku," Mikoto pun mengulangi perbuatan Itachi. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengaduh kecil. Hinata pun terkikik kecil melihat tingkah ketiga orang tersebut.

"Nah, bawa istrimu masuk, Nak," Fugaku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum kedua anggota keluarganya bertindak semakin ngawur dengan putra tunggal Namikaze Minato ini—dan sebelum Sasuke semakin merengut karena _meeting _tidak segera dimulai.

"Oke, oke. Tapi jangan kaget, ya! Soalnya menurutku dia cantik sekali, sih, hahaha. Sayang, ayo masuk," Naruto tersenyum ke arah pintu, begitu pula dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Hinata.

_Staff_ Naruto satu persatu memasuki ruangan, sampai di satu titik akhirnya mereka melihat samar bayangan kaki jenjang dengan sepatuhitam muncul, diikuti dengan rok selutut berwarna senada, serta kemeja krem dengan garis-garis vertikal yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku hendak memasuki ruangan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mikoto bisa melihat sanggul rapi di helaian rambutnya, serta bagaimana wanita itu melepas kacamatanya dengan anggun begitu mendekati ruang _meeting. _

Wanita itu kini tengah memasuki ruangan. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu berkata, "_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Namikaze Sakura desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Seketika itu juga Uchiha Sasuke merasakan oksigen seolah tak sudi memasuki paru-parunya. Sesak, sulit baginya bernapas. Begitu pun aliran darahnya, tersendat dalam satu detik—membikin wajah tampan bak _cassanova _miliknya berubah pucat. _Tidak mungkin…_

Mikoto Uchiha segera menutup mulutnya yang sempat membuat huruf 'O' kecil, dipalingkannya wajah—yang entah bagaimana—awet muda itu. Itachi meneguk ludahnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mencengkeram meja terdekat di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya, jemarinya membentuk sebuah kepalan. Rahangnya mengeras tanda tak suka.

Hanya Hinata dan Naruto, yang memasang tampang ceria.

"_Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku, Sakura-san,_" ia maju dan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat."

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sacha tau. Sacha tau fic ini bikin sebagian banyak readers—khususnya penggemar Hinata uring-uringan karena perannya sebagai pengganti Sakura di sisi Sasuke. Tapi sumpah! Hinata nggak sacha bikin jadi antagonis kayak Sasu atau Mikoto atau Uchiha lainnya kok. Hinata nggak tau apa-apa tentang Sakura, sumpah!**** Hinata dan Sakura bakal tetap pada perannya masing2, tenang aja. Nanti setelah beberapa chap ke depan, mungkin semua bakal tau gimana hubungan antara SakuSasuHina dulunya ^^**

**Lalu, waktu publish chap 1 dulu, sempat ada kekeliruan chara (SasuSaku) ya? Maaf beribu maaf, salah ngeklik waktu itu (dan nggak tau kenapa nyasarnya jauh banget) =="**

**Dan meskipun readers protes, sacha tetep berterima kasih karena sudah nyumbang kritik lewat review dan nggak buru-buru ngasih flame. Itu bikin legaa bangeett~~**

**B****iar sacha lurusin semuanya lewat bales review buat yang nggak login, yang login lewat PM aja yah ^^**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki****: **Enggak sih, bahkan aku nonton drama itu cuma dua kali ==a Tapi setelah baca review-mu aku jadi mikir, "Kok kayaknya sama, ya?"

Tapi tenang aja, nggak sama kok nantinya ^^

Soal mati-nggak-mati, silahkan baca sampe akhir, BUAHAHAHA #digeplak

Dan untuk Sakura, nggak ada penderitaan lagi, ntar fic ini dibilang sinetron lagii~ T~T

Oke, oke, makasih ya atas dukungannyaa~ ^^

**I: **Oh iya, sorry ya. Waktu itu aku salah nge-klik chara, hehe. Sori deh sori bangett~ T~T

Nah, sudah baca chap di atas kan? Hinata nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura, jadinya ya begitu. Sakura dateng pun, dia jabat tangan dan ngenalin diri =="

Intinya Hinata tetap Hinata, hanya aja dia nggak tau siapa Sakura, oke?

Soal genre, entahlah saya juga bingung #tampoled. Tapi kayaknya angst oke jugaak.

Sip dah, makasih sarannya yah ^^

**Shaniechan: **Yah, doain aja deh ya, soalnya aku sendiri nggak tau sialnya sampe kapan ==" #dilemparkucinggarong

Tau tuh Sasu, kebelet kawin sama Hinata kali, wkwkwkw

Makasih yah dukungannya ^^

**Sachan: **Yo'a adekyuu, samisami ^^

Eh, sialan gue dikatain pedes kalo ngomong ==" tapi bener sih #jiaaahh

Saranmu dicataaatt~!Tragis? Lebih dari 50% IYA! BUHAHAHAHA #digorok

Sip dah, makasih dukungannya adekku chayanku cintaku #lebe—PLAK

**Pow: **Jujur, syok juga baca review-mu. Maaf udah bikin chap pertama abal kayak sinetron, sampe2 kamu bilang jadiin Sakura sundel bolong yang bakal makan usus dan organ SasuHina. Saya nggak tau harus dibikin gimana SasuHina ini, susah nemu affair di antara mereka karena nggak ada hints di cerita aslinya. Saya percaya kamu punya sisi positif dalam review-mu, jadi saya nggak mau mikir macem2. Sekarang bolehkah saya tanya? Apa sekarang sudah nggak sinetronis? Kalau pun masih, biar saya kembangin lagi fic ini sampai kamu bilang fic ini nggak sinetronis. Makasih sudah sudi review tanpa nge-flame :') Saya hargai itu :')

Jangan sungkan buat protes! ^^

**Rosanaru: **Yay! Salam kenal juga ^o^

Uh, 'nurus tunjung pike sebeulen' itu apa toh? Aku nggak ngertii~ ==a #orangjawa

Kasih tau dong artinya =o=

Yakin mau dikutuk jadi kodok? Ntar aku yang diserbu fansnya Sasu kalo Sasu dikutuk jadi kodok. Masa kamu tega sih jadiin aku korban? #sokinnocent

Oke, oke, sudah update :D

Makasih review dan dukungannya :D

**RdX: **wkwkwkwk, waktu kamu bilang "Mau aja dihamilin" aku ngakak loh! Eits, jangan marah dulu lah~

Sekarang cewek mana yg mau seperti itu? Nggak ada kan? Sakura sebagai cewek juga nggak mau dong? Jadi, semua itu cuma insiden karena Sasu yg frustasi terus maboks #maksaamatsih (penyebab Sasu frustasi chap2 selanjutnya ajah yaah, hehe)

So, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu ya ama Saku ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Bull: **Sebelumnya makasih banget atas review-mu, sangan membantu :D

Pasti karena Hina yg seolah nggak peduli sama Saku kan? Kalau kamu sudah baca chap ini, mungkin kamu bakal ngerti kalo Hina nggak tau menahu tentang Saku, bahkan Hina dengan ramahnya kenalan sama Saku. Wajar kan dia nggak pernah ngungkit tentang Saku? Terus soal saku, apa karena saku yang terkesan murahan di chap satu? Kalau begitu silahkan baca balasan review-ku buat **RdX, **oke? Semoga kamu ngertii ^^ Jangan sungkan buat protes! ^^

**Sakura luph Hinata: **heiheihei~ jangan nangis ntar saya ditabok orang =="

Nah lho, soal persepsi tentang Saku silahkan baca balesan review-ku buat **RdX **deh =="

Baik Saku maupun Hina nggak salah, karena sebenernya mereka cuma korban (korban insiden dan korban ketidaktahuan). Aku berharap kamu paham tentang Hinata setelah baca chap ini, dimana Hinata—di tengah keterkejutan keluarga Uchiha malah kenalan sama Saku. Sudah cukup kuat buat buktiin kalo Hina nggak tau apa2 kan?

BTW, makasih review-nya :D sangat membantu :D

Jangan sungkan buat protes! ^^

**Muchiljhonasbb: **Oh, enggak kok :D

Mungkin sebagian berpersepsi kayak gitu. Tapi—meskipun aku memang lebih suka Saku dibanding Hina—aku nggak bakal nonjolin salah satu di antara mereka. Mereka bakal tetap di perannya masing2, oke?

Mungkin bagimu Hinata terkesan nggak care gitu ya? Sori lah, di chap 1 emang kurang deskripsinya. Di chap ini semoga kamu paham bahwa Hinata nggak tahu apa2 tentang Saku, oke?

So, makasih banget kritiknya ^^

Jangan sungkan buat protes! ^^

**(no name): **masa sih? Mungkin iya—atau memang iya?—soalnya di chap 1 kan nggak ada keterangan apapun tentang Hinata. Nah, semoga di chap 2 ini kamu mengerti kalo Hinata nggak tau apa2 tentang Saku.

Hinata nggak jahat kok, sumpah! Saya juga nggak sanggup bikin hime satu itu jadi antagonis =="

Nanti setelah beberapa chap ke depan, mungkin semua bakal tau gimana hubungan antara SakuSasuHina dulunya ^^

Janji bakal jelasin se-detailnya! ^^

Dan makasih banget sudah ngasih kritik :D jangan sungkan kritik lagi ya! ^^

**Makasih buat semua yg sudah baca, komen, kritik, muji, atau apapun! ^^**

**Semua sangat membantu ^^**

**Dan makasih karena meskipun readers dan reviewers memberikan cukup banyak kritik, nggak satu pun yg mem****e****ncet tombol flame ^^**

**Keep review and read! ^^**

**-sacha sacchi-**


End file.
